Todo por Crookshanks
by Sly Machin
Summary: Crookshanks había escapado y él solo había visto la oportunidad perfecta para molestar a su amiga castaña. Al final había salido todo perfecto, ¿cómo no? Era un Malfoy y a un Malfoy todo le sale según lo planeado. ¿Lo mejor de todo? Hermione no se había enterado de nada. Oh, lo olvidaba ¡Gracias mata de pelos! [One-shot/WI?][Friendship, ligera referencia al romance]


**Disclaimer: HP no pertenece.**

**_Este fic participa del Reto Temático de Febrero "Dramione" del foro "Provocare Ravenclaw"._**

**Aviso: Draco y Hermione deben de tener quince o dieciséis años, ustedes imaginarlos con cualquiera de las ****dos.**

* * *

**Todo por Crookshanks**

* * *

.

.

Draco iba caminando por uno de los tantos pasillos de Hogwarts, silbaba distraídamente y llevaba su bolso cruzado en su torso. Estaba siendo un día tranquilo y hasta ese momento todo iba bien.

Además de que estaba rogando por ello.

Pero como la vida siempre es injusta, pues digamos que…

—¡Crookshanks! — Draco escuchó esa voz que conocía perfectamente.

No por nada conocía cercanamente a la chica que había gritado eso. Y un nombre como "Crookshanks" nunca se olvida.

—¡Demonios, ven acá!—

Malfoy sonrió de tan solo imaginarse a Granger con la cara roja, el ceño fruncido a la par con sus labios y la rabia anunciándose por si sola en sus pisadas.

Draco se mantuvo quieto a mitad del pasillo, esperando ser encontrado por el gato de la chica.

Sonrió al ver que esa bola de pelos naranja doblaba la esquina y se acercaba hacia donde estaba él. Crookshanks llegó a su lado, esperando recibir alguna caricia, pero en cambio Draco se giró y le hizo una seña para que lo siguiera.

No, no estaba haciendo el ridículo al indicarle a un gato que lo siguiera. Esa mata naranja era más inteligente de lo que demostraba y él lo había experimentado muchas veces.

—¡Crookshanks!— llamó otra vez Hermione.

Malfoy hizo una mueca y se largó a correr, mientras era seguido por el gato de la Gryffindor.

Mientras que cuando Hermione giró el pasillo, solo pudo ver unas patas y una cola naranja.

—_¿A qué estaba jugando Crookshanks?_— se preguntó extrañada —_¿Estará siguiendo a un ratón?_

Soltó un gruñido y comenzó a correr otra vez a todo lo que sus piernas daban.

.

Draco sonrió mientras mantenía a Crookshanks en sus brazos, ese animalejo no le era muy agradable, pues odiaba los pelos que tenía. Aún así, tenía que ser amable con su herramienta, puesto que el gato era muy esencial para molestar a Hermione ese día.

Se habían adelantado demasiado y ahora debían esperar a que la chica estuviera cerca.

Sus gritos no eran demasiado disimulados y podría saber a la perfección cuando estuviera cerca.

—¡Crookshanks, ya basta, ven aquí!— se escuchó.

Esa era la señal para Draco, así que salió de donde estaba la armadura, para caminar con el gato aún en brazos. Vigilando si Hermione daba la vuelta o no.

—¡Crookshanks!— lo llamó cansada.

La sonrisa de Draco se hizo más grande esta vez, aunque el tono de la chica lo decepcionó un poco.

No estaba enojada, antes sí, pero no ahora. En ese momento estaba cansada del juego.

Soltó un suspiro y miró a Crookshanks.

—Maúlla— le dijo mirando fijamente los ojos del gato.

Crookshanks entrecerró los ojos en dirección a Draco y rendido, hizo lo que le ordenó. Después de todo, seguro que más tarde recibía caricias por parte del chico.

—Miau— hizo alargando la 'a'.

—¿Crookshanks?— se escuchó la voz de Hermione esperanzada y las pisadas constantes y rápidas provenientes de ésta.

—Joder— masculló Malfoy largándose a correr.

Si Hermione lo pillaba con su jodido gato en los brazos, lo más seguro era que sacara conclusiones y lo acusara de secuestrar a Crookshanks solo para su molestia.

Y aunque no lo había secuestrado, sí que lo había escondido de ella.

—¿Qué le pasa a tu dueña? Me sorprende que te venga a buscar corriendo— susurró molesto por la impulsividad de la leona.

¿Y si en vez de ser su gato hubiera sido alguien que quisiese secuestrarla a ella y la había atraído solo con maullar?¿Hubiera ido corriendo solo porque había escuchado lo que originalmente hace un gato?

Era una tonta, por suerte era él y no un secuestrador. Aunque no fuera mucha la diferencia…

Draco llegó hasta el jardín que estaba encarcelado por los pasillos que se cruzaban y pensó que sería buena idea subir al gato a la rama de un árbol.

Sonrió y se encaminó hacia el árbol más cercano. Miró a Crookshanks fijamente.

—Vamos, sube— ordenó.

El jodido gato no hizo ni puto juicio.

—Crookshanks— dijo su nombre en un susurro.

—¡Crookshanks!— demonios, ahí venía de nuevo.

—Demonios gato, sube y luego te ganarás unas horas de caricias— negoció, esperando que el gato obedeciera.

Seguramente si Crookshanks fuera una persona, habría sonreído satisfecho. En cambio, solo soltó un maullido y se subió al árbol.

Draco soltó un suspiro y se fue a esconder al pasillo paralelo al que venía.

—¡Crookshanks!— dijo una vez más la chica, llegando al mismo pasillo en el que se había detenido Draco en su momento —Crook— fue cortada por un sonido.

Un "Miau" precisamente.

Se giró hacia el jardín y sin más, caminó hasta llegar cerca de un árbol. Puso la mano en el tronco y antes de decir algo, otro maullido se le adelantó.

—Miau—.

Hermione miró hacia arriba y sonrió feliz al encontrar a su gato. Pero muy extrañada de que estuviera ahí arriba, pues el animal no era muy dado a subirse sobre los árboles.

—¿Crookshanks, qué haces ahí?— ladeó el rostro mientras fruncía el ceño.

—Miaau—.

Hermione soltó una risita. Ahora estaba más relajada, normalmente Crookshanks se le escapaba y luego volvía solo unos minutos más tarde, pero esta vez se había tardado más de lo normal.

Crookshanks se negó. O eso dedujo Hermione, pues se quedó ahí, quieto como una estatua.

Granger frunció el ceño, sin saber que Crookshanks tenía una mejor oferta.

—Vamos, baja— le pidió extrañada.

¿Desde cuando le había tomado _aprecio_ a los árboles?

De nuevo se quedó ahí. Hermione estaba a punto de negociar con comida, pero algo más se le adelantó.

—Eh, Hermione— sonrió Draco llegando desde su escondite.

Ella alzó una ceja.

¿Qué hacía Draco ahí?

—¿Y tú, de dónde saliste?— preguntó.

—¿Qué son esas maneras de saludar a tu mejor amigo?— rió el Slytherin muy entretenido con todo eso.

Hermione rodó los ojos y soltó un bufido.

—No me bufes, pequeña— advirtió Draco entre risas.

—Mira como lo hago— se burló ella y seguido de sus palabras, soltó otro bufido en dirección hacia Draco.

Éste se cruzó de brazos y la miró desde arriba.

—Estás muy graciosa hoy ¿no?—.

—Por supuesto—.

Draco gruñó y mejor se giró hacia Crookshanks.

—¿Qué haces ahí, amigo?— actuó con indiferencia, como si que el gato estuviera sobre el árbol no fuera nada del otro mundo.

Cuando los dos sabían perfectamente que el rechoncho gato no se subía a un árbol porque sí.

—Miau—.

—Si— asintió como si le entendiera.

Hermione alzó una ceja.

—Dice que me tienes que dar una salida a Hogsmade y recién ahí se bajará— mantuvo su rostro indiferente.

—¿Qué demonios haces hablando con un gato?— preguntó Hermione atónita.

—¿A qué viene eso? Mi madre me enseñó que a las plantas uno debe hablarles. Código que abarca a los animales también— se defendió.

La chica lo miró sin creerlo.

—No me mires así. ¿Me invitarás a Hogsmade o no?—.

Hermione comenzó a reír ante la pregunta. Antes la había ignorado pero le causaba gracia el protagonismo que le daba Draco.

—¿Por qué debería hacerlo?— cuestionó librándose por poco de las risotadas.

Draco frunció el ceño y entrecerró los ojos ante la actitud de la chica.

—Está bien, no me invites…— soltó de repente —. Vámonos Crookshanks—.

El gato anaranjado saltó a los brazos de Draco ante la mirada incrédula de la castaña.

Su gato le había hecho caso a Malfoy… no a ella. A Draco.

¿Qué pasaba con el mundo?

—¡Oye idiota, trae a mi gato acá!— ordenó la chica.

Draco se detuvo y se giró, ante la sorprendida Hermione que no esperaba que le obedeciera. Caminó hacia donde estaba ella y se detuvo donde estaba antes. Miró fijamente a la hija de muggles y alzó los brazos con el gato siendo sujetado por sus manos.

Entonces, dejó a Crookshanks de nuevo en la rama y sonrió.

Hermione boqueó como pez, pues esperaba -idiotamente- que se lo diera.

—Nos vemos— sonrió Draco.

—¡Eres un imbécil!— le gritó Hermione al Slytherin.

Draco soltó una carcajada descarada mientras caminaba tranquilamente hacia el corredor.

Hermione pensó por milésima vez que era un completo tonto. El único problema es que lo conocía lo suficiente y sabía lo que quería por bajar a su gato.

Desgraciadamente ella no podía tomarlo, la rama estaba muy alta y Draco medía un metro setenta y ocho, pasándola por centímetros cuando ella no pasaba la estatura promedio.

—¡Vale, vale!¡Te invito a Hogsmade!— exclamó.

El interesado se volteó y miró a Hermione como si la estuviera examinando.

—¿Hablas en serio?— alzó una ceja, desconfiado.

La Gryffindor rodó los ojos, soltó un suspiro y acabando, asintió rendida.

—¡Genial!— rió Draco dándose la vuelta.

—¡O-oye espera!— titubeó.

Draco la cuestionó con la mirada.

—¿Qué pasa con Crookshanks, no lo bajarás?— preguntó.

A cambio Draco sonrió burlón.

—¿Por qué no lo pediste antes, pequeña ratona?—.

_Matadme, matadme, matadme, matadme…_ Se decía Hermione.

—¿Pensaste que si me invitabas bajaría a tu gato?— se estaba burlando de ella.

Y descaradamente, decidió Hermione.

—Vaya, pobrecita— se carcajeó él.

—¡Pudiste haber comenzado con que podía pedírtelo!— exclamó Granger, al fin encontrando su voz.

—Somos amigos… ¿por qué no lo haría?— se acercó entre risas a Crookshanks y lo bajó. Pero en vez de dárselo a la castaña, siguió el camino por el que iba con una sonrisa.

Que día más perfecto, había logrado enojar a Hermione y más encima, consiguió limpiamente que lo invitara a salir.

Pero _shht_, ella no lo sabe.

**Extras**

Una castaña se encontraba a mitad de jardín como una verdadera jodida estatua.

—Jodido Malfoy— murmuró rendida.

Había acabado invitando a Draco a Hogsmade solo para que sacara a Crookshanks de ahí.

El muy desgraciado le había tendido una trampa.

Pero además de eso, Hermione nunca supo que Draco la había estado jodiendo desde un principio.

**Hogsmade**

Draco y Hermione iban caminando tranquilamente por las calles de Hogsmade, ante la mirada de sus amigos Harry, Ron, Luna, Neville y Ginny. Quienes iban atrás sin que los otros se percatasen.

—Oh— murmuró Draco observando la tienda de Honeydukes que se alzaba a un lado de la calle.

—¿Eh, qué sucede?— Hermione alzó una ceja, mirando extrañada a Draco y a la tienda, a la tienda y Draco.

—Vamos ahí— susurró el Slytherin como hipnotizado.

Tomó a la castaña por la manga de la chaqueta y la arrastró hacia el interior cálido de la tienda de dulces.

—¿Desde cuándo Hermione se deja arrastrar por el hurón?— farfulló Ron con el ceño fruncido.

—Desde nunca, Ronald— le contestó su hermana con brusquedad —. Pero ni la mires de esa manera, ella sabe lo que hace— Ginny sin más comenzó a caminar hacia las tiendas del otro lado.

Ron iba a decir algo junto con Harry, pero estos fueron interrumpidos por la rubia de Ravenclaw.

—Y también con quién lo hace— sonrió ella, dejando a los dos chicos impactados y a un Neville extrañado.

Luego, sin agregar nada además que una risita, se dirigió hacia Ginny, dispuesta a acompañarla.

—_Luna es del diablo_— pensó Ronald, tanto como aturdido y enojado por lo que había dicho Lovegood.

Por su parte, Harry soltó un suspiro. Sabiendo bien que las insinuaciones de Luna pocas veces eran posibles de interpretar.

Eso, pudo haber significado cualquier cosa.


End file.
